There exists various pillows for supporting an infant, in particular a newborn. These devices provide some level or degree of use for infants; however, these devices tend to be unsuitable in various ways as a developmental positioning aid for administering prenatal care.
There exists a need for an infant pillow device configured to provide a developmental positioning aid for administering prenatal care. Such an infant pillow device would be configured to stabilize and align the infant's neck, spine and head, and encourage the fetal position. Further, it is desirable that such an infant pillow device is comfortable to the infant.